Precious Touches
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Not too long ago, Aichi and Kai-kun started going out with each other. Aichi keeps stiffening and moving away at Kai-kun's touches and he wants to fix that. Will staying the weekend at Kai-kun's place help him? Or will Kai-kun scare him away? Set after Link Joker but no spoilers. Ignores Legion Mate Hen. Kaichi/Kaiai. Established relationship of Aichi and Kai-kun. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Pairing: **Aichi x Kai (Kaichi/Kaiai)

**Author Notes: **Happy Birthday Rena! Hope you like your present! After Link Joker. Ignores Legion Mate Hen. Established relationship of Aichi and Kai-kun. Oneshot.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Precious Touches**

A vibrating sound interrupted Sendou Aichi as he worked on his homework. He was wearing a pink turtleneck, blue pants, white socks and blue slippers. He glanced over to where the sound was coming from and noticed it was his cell phone sitting not too far away from him. He was currently sitting at his desk so he didn't have to get up from his seat. The blue haired boy grabbed his cell phone eyes widening as he saw who was calling. He hurriedly touched the respond button on the screen and put the phone up to his ear. "H-Hello? A-Aichi here," He said.

"…Aichi."

Aichi's cheeks flushed pink as he heard Kai Toshiki's voice. Recently, he had started going out with the brunet. They hadn't had a lot of intimate moments yet (They had decided beforehand that all such moments were only to be done in private.) because Aichi would always get flustered and move away from his boyfriend. He felt bad for always doing so and hoped he could fix that problem soon so that he didn't have to see the frown on the brunet's face every time he moved away from him. He hated seeing the other boy looking upset. "K-Kai-kun…Good evening," He murmured.

"…Yeah. Did I interrupt something?"

Aichi's eyes widened. "E-Eh? No, you didn't. I was just doing some homework. I-Is there something wrong?" He said surprised.

"…"

Aichi tried thinking of what face Kai was currently showing. An image of Kai with a frown on his face came to mind. "I-I'm sorry. Am I bothering you, Kai-kun?" Guilt was expressed in his eyes and his voice as he spoke.

"…Don't apologize. I was the one who called you. Of course you aren't bothering me."

The blue haired boy let out a sheepish giggle. What was he doing getting lost in his memories to the point that it affected him enough to assume things that weren't true? "T-That is true. I'm glad then."

"I called because I wanted to know if you are ready for tomorrow. Your mother gave you permission, right?" Kai went straight to the point on why he called the blue haired boy. The brunet was sitting on his bed in his apartment leaning back against the wall behind him as he talked to the other. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, gray pants, black socks and a red scarf around his neck.

"Un, I'm ready! Mom gave me permission as well," Aichi smiled happily. Ever since they had gotten together, Aichi had never visited or stayed the night at Kai's apartment. When the brunet had asked him earlier that week if he had wanted to come over and stay the weekend, the blue haired boy leapt at the chance. He had wanted to see what Kai's home looked like ever since they had met back up again. His cheeks flushed pink as he remembered he had stalked the brunet in the past because he wanted to know more about him.

The older boy smiled a small smile as he heard the smaller boy's happy voice. He was glad he could make the other boy happy. Aichi staying the weekend at his home made him happy as well. He would get to spend a lot of alone time with his boyfriend. He felt embarrassed that he was hoping Aichi wouldn't be as flustered every time Kai tried to touch him this time. The brunet really was doing his best to be affectionate with the smaller boy but the other was making it hard by moving away each time. If he was honest with himself, he was a little frustrated by it all. He was just grateful that he knew how to hide his feelings from the smaller boy. "…I see. I owe you my thanks."

"Eh? Why? I'm happy to be able to stay the weekend at your place. I should thank you."

Kai's small smile remained on his face. "You've already thanked me enough. Remember when I asked you earlier this week?"

A red blush decorated Aichi's cheeks at the reminder. When Kai had asked him earlier that week, he had thanked him multiple times and had to stop himself from hugging the other out of happiness. He remembered that he had a big happy smile on his face as he agreed to the brunet's offer. "O-Oh, right," He smiled sheepishly.

"…Anyway, that is all I wanted to talk about. I should let you go and let you finish your homework."

The blue haired boy looked down at his desk sadly. "I-I see. W-Well, thank you for calling."

Kai frowned as he heard the other's sad voice. "…Aichi. We'll get to see each other tomorrow. It is okay," He said. He felt uncomfortable trying to cheer up the other boy as he didn't know what would be the best words to say but was careful not to let that seep through his voice.

Aichi's face lit up. "T-That is true. Thank you. I'm looking forward to it. What about you?"

The brunet felt relieved that his words had cheered the other boy up. "…Yeah. I am as well," He smiled a small smile.

A happy smile came onto Aichi's face. "I-I'm happy to hear that. G-Good night, Kai-kun. See you tomorrow."

"…Yeah. Good night, Aichi."

The smaller boy moved the phone away from his ear and pushed the hang up button on the screen. He placed the phone back down on his desk then went back to concentrating on his homework. For the sake of enjoying the weekend at Kai's home, he was determined to finish all of his homework tonight.

Kai moved the phone away from his ear as the other boy ended the call. As he got ready for bed, a small smile came onto his face. He really was looking forward to the next day.

ZZZ

The next morning, Kai looked around his apartment making sure everything was ready for his boyfriend's visit. He was wearing a blue long sleeved v neck shirt that was tucked in and had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an open crimson hooded vest over it that stopped a little past his waist, gray pants, a black belt, black socks and brown slippers. He glanced through his refrigerator and cupboards nodding as he saw that he had plenty of food for the both of them. Everything was ready. His eyes widened a little as he heard a knocking on his front door. As he walked over to the door, he noticed that it was a little early for Aichi to show up. The brunet opened the door frowning as he saw who it was. "…What are you doing here, Miwa?"

Miwa Taishi grinned at his best friend. "I'm here to check on you, of course! I thought you would be nervous since this is the first time your _boyfriend _is coming over."

The brunet's eye twitched annoyed by his friend. "…I don't need to be checked on. Leave now."

"And here I thought you had changed and that you would appreciate me coming here. I'm hurt, Kai!" The blond placed a hand to his heart making a mock hurt and affronted face. Miwa was wearing a white hooded long sleeved jacket that was buttoned up except for the bottom revealing the purple shirt tucked in underneath. The jacket had red stripes extending from his collar to the end of the sleeves on each side and two rectangular buttons on the front of his jacket near the top of it. His jacket stopped a few inches past his waist. He was also wearing gray pants and purple shoes.

Kai gave Miwa an annoyed look obviously unaffected by the blond's antics.

"Alright fine, I get it! I'll leave. Aichi is supposed to be here any moment right?" Miwa asked a teasing grin on his face. The other boy said nothing continuing to look at him as if he was an annoyance. "Don't attack Aichi when he gets here. I know you'll be excited and then when he sleeps in the same bed as you, you'll get not so innocent thoughts. Well, I guess technically you can do that kind of stuff anywhere but that is up to you and Aichi of course. You don't want to scare him away from you, right? I just wanted—"

"…Miwa. Leave," Kai glared at him not letting him finish what he was saying.

The blond winced at the cold glare. "Have fun with Aichi, Kai. But don't have too much fun!" His teasing grin came back onto his face. He started walking away before the other boy could respond. Kai shook his head and turned around intending to go back inside to wait for the blue haired boy. "Oh, hi Aichi!"

The brunet turned around quickly at that. His eyes widened a little as he saw his boyfriend walking over to his door.

"Good morning, Miwa-kun," Aichi stopped in front of Kai's door and smiled at the blond. He looked up at Kai shyly. "G-Good morning, Kai-kun."

"Yo Aichi! Don't mind me. I was just leaving," Miwa replied before Kai could. He started walking once more tossing a warning look at the brunet as he did so.

Kai's eye twitched at the warning look. The blond didn't need to give him that look.

Aichi's head tilted wondering how long Miwa had been there before he came. He was oblivious to the warning look that the blond gave his friend so he was confused at seeing Kai looking annoyed. Did something happen between the two of them? "Kai-kun, is everything alright between you and Miwa-kun?" He asked concerned. He was dressed in a white open long sleeved jacket that revealed the pink turtleneck underneath, blue pants and black shoes. He was holding a blue bag that had all of his clothes and necessities that he would need for the duration of his stay in both hands.

Kai looked at Aichi feeling his annoyance slowly die down. "…Everything is alright. Miwa was just being his normal self."

The blue haired boy sweat dropped. Did that mean Miwa came over just to tease Kai?

"…Welcome, Aichi. Come on in," Kai stepped out of the way to let the other boy enter.

"I'm sorry for intruding. Please excuse me," Aichi said out of custom and pleasantry. He walked inside smiling up at the brunet as he did so.

The brunet closed the door behind him watching as Aichi took off his shoes and put on the guest slippers. Noticing that the blue haired boy was waiting for him to take the lead, Kai stepped up into his place and gestured for the other boy to follow him. He took a few steps forward realizing belatedly he forgot to tell the smaller boy about the small dent in the floor. To him, it was nothing to worry about; just something that came with the old apartment and something he was used to. The smaller boy however was another story.

Kai stopped and turned around mouth opening to warn Aichi but it was too late as the smaller boy tripped over it. His eyes widened a little and stepped forward catching the smaller boy before he could fall to the ground. His hands were on the other's shoulders as he kept him from falling. "Are you alright?" Kai asked looking the other boy over just in case.

Aichi looked up at him with wide eyes and a pink flush on his cheeks. "U-Un. I'm sorry to worry you. I'm alright. Thank you," He flashed a smile at him.

The brunet smiled a half smile glad that the other boy was alright. Looking down at him, Kai was tempted to kiss him even if it might make the other stiffen and move away from him. Giving in, he leaned in and kissed the other boy's forehead.

The smaller boy stiffened his cheeks still pink as he looked away shyly. He hadn't been expecting that kiss. He berated himself as he realized he had stiffened up once more. His eyes expressed his guilt as he looked up at the other boy.

Kai masked his surprise as the younger boy didn't move away from him. What was more surprising was the guilt in the other's eyes. Did Aichi realize how his stiffening made him feel? He knew the younger boy wasn't doing it on purpose but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little irritated. While he would prefer to not talk about it since he wasn't good with words, he knew they probably should sooner or later. His eyes widened as the smaller boy grabbed his hand with one of his.

Aichi's cheeks were now red as he looked up at him. The brunet could tell that the other boy was still embarrassed but he was determined as well. Determined about what? Deciding to ignore it for now and accept the smaller boy's affection, Kai let their fingers intertwine and flashed a small smile at him. Aichi smiled warmly up at him in response.

The brunet led the way into his apartment with the other boy silently following.

ZZZ

After the formalities (Aichi thanking him for the invitation, giving him a gift and setting his bag down, Kai pointing out where everything was), the two boys sat down across from each other on the floor. There was silence for a while as the two of them didn't know what to say or do. The blue haired boy frowned. He was happy he got to come over to his boyfriend's place but it was only late morning. They still had a lot of time to do whatever they wanted. There was still plenty of time left for their talk but he knew it was better to get it over with.

"Um Kai-kun," Aichi said. Kai looked at him waiting for him to speak more. "I-I think we need to have a talk," The blue haired boy said nervously.

"…About what?"

The smaller boy gulped nervously. "A-About our current relationship."

"…I see. Is there something wrong with it?" Kai didn't show any outward expression but he was surprised the smaller boy brought the subject up so fast. Was the other boy thinking along the same lines as him in that they should have a talk as soon as possible?

"N-No. Nothing like that. The problem lies with me. I'm sorry," Aichi said looking away from him.

"What are you talking about?"

Aichi's cheeks flushed pink. "E-Every time you try to touch me, I stiffen up and move away from you. I'm sorry. I-I promise I'll get better at accepting your touches."

"…Why do you do it?"

Aichi's cheeks flushed pinker as he continued to look away from the brunet embarrassed. "I-It is embarrassing and I don't know how to react to your affection. I-I don't have any experience with this type of stuff."

"And you think I do?"

The blue haired boy looked at Kai surprised. "Eh?"

"…And you think I have experience? This is my first relationship. I don't know what I'm doing either. But I'm still pushing forward and trying my best despite my embarrassment and numerous mistakes. Can you say the same?" The brunet said frowning at him.

The smaller boy's eyes widened. He really hadn't been trying at all had he? Every time Kai tried to touch him (even something simple like holding his hand), Aichi would stiffen and move away from him. It was a wonder that the brunet hadn't been getting any mixed signals from him. Aichi's eyes expressed his guilt as he looked at the older boy. "I'm really sorry, Kai-kun. What can I do to mend things between us?" He looked down at the floor unable to look the other boy in the eyes anymore.

The older boy's eyes softened and got up from where he was sitting on the floor. He walked over and knelt down to the left of Aichi. "It is okay. I forgive you. Just accept my affection when I give it to you…please," He said. He raised a hand to the smaller boy silently asking him to take it.

Aichi nodded and looked to his left eyes widening as he saw the brunet kneeling on the ground and offering his hand. He got up from his place, knelt down and instead of taking Kai's hand; he wrapped his arms around the brunet.

Kai's eyes widened a little. He looked over at Aichi smiling a small smile as he saw the smaller boy's eyes were closed and his face was a pink hue. He wrapped his arms around the other boy bringing him closer.

The smaller boy let out a small squeak of surprise as he was brought in closer to the other but didn't stiffen or move away like he had done earlier. He let a smile come onto his face as he relaxed in the other's hug. He was still embarrassed and he could feel his heart beating rapidly but he was happy. Aichi let his head rest on the brunet's shoulder. He felt so loved and safe in the other's embrace. Why had he been avoiding something like this? His eyes opened guilt expressed in them.

Kai, who had closed his eyes earlier and had been enjoying their embrace, opened his eyes at the other's movement. Noticing it was just the smaller boy letting his head rest on his shoulder, he was about to close his eyes again when Aichi's eyes caught his attention. Before they were closed but now they were open with guilt expressed in them. He wasn't a mind reader but he had a guess on what Aichi was thinking about. "…Aichi," He murmured looking at him. His half smile that was on his face earlier disappeared as he looked at the smaller boy concerned.

The smaller boy moved his head off of the other's shoulder and winced as he looked at the brunet. He knew Kai noticed the guilt in his eyes and had accurately guessed what he was thinking about. He felt bad that he was ruining their moment and that Kai's small smile had disappeared because of him. "I-I'm really sorry," He whispered shakily. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you or send you mixed signals. I-I'm really sorry. I-I—"

"Shh…It is okay. You didn't hurt me or send me mixed signals. I know about your feelings for me. I'll admit that I was a little irritated whenever you stiffened up and avoided my touches but I never dwelled on it that long as I knew you had your reasons."

"B-But all of those wasted touches…A-All of the times you gathered your courage to show your affection to me…I-I turned them down. I-I trampled on your feelings," The smaller boy whispered.

"…They weren't wasted at all. If you felt anything from my touches then I would feel glad I reached out to you. You didn't turn my feelings down or trample on them. I told you before. I don't know what I'm doing either. We are in this together."

"U-Un. I-I always feel something from your touches. I-I get goose bumps and even the simplest of touches make my skin burn with pleasure. T-That is why I feel so bad about it now. Y-You were doing your best and yet I—"

"Aichi, stop," Kai murmured. He didn't show it on his face but he was really happy Aichi felt that from his touches. If he was honest with himself, he had been trying to be more affectionate to Aichi because he had thought the smaller boy would like them. He was wrong though and because of that, the smaller boy was close to crying in his arms when it was his fault. The brunet felt really bad about it. Had he been taking things too fast?

The blue haired boy squeezed his eyes shut trying not to let the tears escape. He knew it was stupid to cry over it especially since they were done talking about it and it was his fault. His eyes shot open as fingers touched his face and wiped the tears on his face away. Kai leaned in making their foreheads touch as his hand wrapped around him once more. "K-Kai-kun…" He managed to choke out.

"Shh, it is okay. If we are pinning blame on people, then we should pin all the blame on me," Kai said. The younger boy's eyes widened and opened his mouth no doubt about to deny that statement. Kai pulled back and kissed the other's forehead making Aichi close his mouth a red blush on his cheeks. "It is my fault. I thought showing affection was a part of being in a relationship with somebody. I thought you would like all of my touches. I didn't think of your feelings at all. I'm sorry, Aichi."

The smaller boy breathed in a deep breath then slowly let it out. "I-I don't think you are wrong. I think showing affection is a part of being in a relationship with somebody. I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with though, Kai-kun."

The brunet smiled a small wry smile. Here he was trying to comfort his boyfriend and apologizing to him. Yet Aichi doesn't believe he did anything wrong and is considerate of his feelings. Kai wasn't a good boyfriend at all. He didn't deserve to have the smaller boy but he wanted to prove to Aichi that he didn't make the wrong choice in giving him his love. "…It isn't that I'm not comfortable with it. I'm just not used to touching you when I barely did before. I'm getting better though. You need to catch up to me," He smirked at the other as if he was issuing a challenge. The younger boy's face turned a dark red at that. "And what are you thinking about that would cause that reaction?" Kai teased him.

Aichi giggled nervously looking away from Kai. He wasn't going to tell him that he had been thinking about not so innocent touches from the brunet. He shook his head hastily trying to get rid of those thoughts before they conjured up any images he didn't need at the moment. "I-It is nothing," He murmured. He shyly looked back and met Kai's eyes with his own. "How do I get better? How do I muster up courage to touch you?"

"…Imagine it," Kai murmured. Aichi's eyes widened at the familiar phrase. "Imagine yourself as the brave and strong warrior you longed to be when you were younger. Except this time, use that courage whenever you want to touch me. Imagining becomes your strength."

The blue haired boy nodded a smile on his face. His tears stopped falling as he looked at the brunet. "Un. I'll do it, Kai-kun! I'll do my best!"

"…Yeah," Kai said. He leaned in once more this time tilting his head a little and kissing the other on his lips.

Aichi froze for a few seconds then slowly relaxed and started kissing back. He let out a disappointed moan as the brunet pulled away not too long after. Unable to stop himself, Kai smirked amused by the blue haired boy's moan. Aichi smiled sheepishly looking embarrassed by his moan. The smaller boy's eyes widened as Kai let go of him and stood up. He smiled gratefully up at him as the brunet offered a hand. Taking it, he stood up as well. Just as he was thinking about what they should do next after that awkward talk, the brunet squeezed his hand getting his attention. He looked at Kai questioningly.

"…Let's fight."

Aichi's face lit up. "Un. Let's do it!"

Kai smiled at the happy expression on the other's face. "I'm not going to lose this time."

"Neither am I," The smaller boy said looking determined.

ZZZ

Kai stirred the curry keeping an eye on it as it cooked. Every once in a while, he glanced away from it to shoot a glance at Aichi who was sitting on the floor watching TV. After they had finished their fight, they had promptly started another. It had continued that way for hours. They had forgotten about lunch as they were too focused on beating the other at Vanguard. So when Kai said he was going to make dinner and for Aichi to wait patiently for it, he had been expecting Aichi to do as he was told. He even allowed the smaller boy to turn on the TV so that he could watch it as he waited.

But it wasn't like that at all. The brunet turned around raising an eyebrow as the smaller boy stood there with his hand outstretched. Aichi's cheeks flushed pink at being caught, quickly dropped his hand and scurried back to his seat in front of the TV. Kai turned back to the curry and stirred it once more. The brunet guessed that the smaller boy was trying to touch him again. While he was glad Aichi seemed to be getting braver at touching him, he didn't like it when the smaller boy always tried to do it when he wasn't looking and when he got caught would quickly retreat. If he was honest with himself, it was driving him crazy.

Feeling a presence behind him, Kai turned around once more finding Aichi standing there with a hand outstretched. The blue haired boy let out a surprised squeak, quickly dropped his hand and scurried back to his seat in front of the TV once more. The brunet's eye twitched. While he did say he wanted Aichi to be comfortable around him and he didn't want to scare him with his touches, Kai was getting impatient and annoyed with the other boy. Didn't they already have a talk about this? Maybe if he showed Aichi how much his touch meant to him by doing something more intimate…His cheeks flushed a light pink at his thoughts. No, he couldn't do that with Aichi yet. He didn't want to scare him away.

After Kai finished making the curry and after they ate it (Aichi complimenting Kai's cooking and giving the other a big smile at how good it was.), they sat on Kai's bed watching TV. Aichi had taken off his white jacket and Kai had discarded his crimson vest. Some evening comedy show was on but the brunet couldn't concentrate on it. Not with his boyfriend sitting next to him their shoulders touching each other. He crossed his arms in front of his chest trying to fight off the temptation to touch the other boy more. The brunet glanced out of the corner of his eyes watching as Aichi giggled at the show that was on. Not realizing what he was doing, he slowly uncrossed his arms, looked at the smaller boy and leant over kissing the other boy on the cheek closest to him.

Aichi, who had been watching the show and trying to block the feelings that came with touching Kai's (albeit clothed) shoulder, flushed pink at the feeling of lips on his cheek. "K-Kai-kun…?" He looked at the brunet confused. He shivered at the heated look he got back.

Finally realizing what he did, Kai knew he should apologize and just go back to pretending to watch TV. But he had the other boy's attention and he didn't want to stop touching him. He leaned in once more tilting his head as he kissed the other's lips. Aichi closed his eyes and kissed back softly his arms wrapping around his boyfriend as he did so. The brunet's eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Aichi's waist. He pulled away a few moments later making Aichi open his eyes and moan disappointedly. Kai gently pushed the smaller boy so that he was lying on the bed and looking up at him. Surprised, the other boy laid there with wide eyes. Before the smaller boy could even think about moving away, Kai moved so that he was on top of Aichi and made eye contact. Seeing the love and trust in the other's eyes, the brunet leaned in tilting his head once more as he kissed the other's lips.

Aichi closed his eyes and kissed back eagerly his arms wrapping around the other's body once more. Kai closed his eyes feeling the warmth in his chest as Aichi reciprocated. The brunet was really tempted to deepen the kiss. Aichi knew he wasn't the best with words but he didn't want to scare him. With that thought in mind, he kissed the other boy for a few more moments then pulled away opening his eyes as he did so. Aichi moaned once more his eyes opening and expressing his confusion as to why the brunet stopped.

They breathed in and out as they tried to catch their breath. "…Aichi. I want to ask you something. Feel free to say no as I don't want to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable. I won't do anything that you don't want me to," Kai murmured after catching his breath and making eye contact with the other boy.

"What is it, Kai-kun?" Aichi asked looking confused.

The brunet inwardly smiled at the adorable sight and couldn't resist lifting a hand to move away the other's bangs and kissing the other's forehead. A small smile made its way onto Aichi's face at the kiss. Kai leaned back letting his fingers stay entangled with the soft blue hair. "…Is it alright if I deepen the kiss?" He gave the blue haired boy another heated look.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened at the question shivering at the heated look. "U-Un. Go ahead. I trust you, Kai-kun," He smiled at the brunet.

"...I owe you my thanks," Were the words that spilled from Kai's mouth as he was too focused on the fact that the smaller boy actually gave him permission. The brunet almost couldn't believe it. Just because he had permission though didn't mean he was going to take it fast. As far as he knew, this was he and Aichi's first French kiss after all. He didn't want to scare the smaller boy away with it. His eyes met Aichi's and after seeing the love and trust there, he closed his eyes, tilted his head and kissed him on the lips once more.

Aichi closed his eyes and kissed back eagerly. His eyes remained closed even as the brunet pulled away so that his lips barely grazed his making him moan with impatience and want. He opened his mouth wider inviting the brunet inside. Kai locked his lips with his own so that the smaller boy's lower lip was between his two lips. The blue haired boy squeaked as the brunet licked his lips with his tongue silently asking for permission. Kai's tongue darted inside touching the front of his tongue making him giggle at the ticklish feeling from it. He moaned as the brunet's tongue started playing tag with his own. The touches were light and ticklish each time but all of them made him feel like he was about to shiver and want more of Kai.

Kai's other hand reached up to hold the other boy's face as his tongue kept teasing and playing tag with the other's. His tongue touched the middle of the other boy's making Aichi moan. They breathed in small breaths with their noses as they continued to kiss. After a few more games of tag (and Kai touching the middle of the other boy's tongue multiple times just to hear that sexy moan of his), the brunet pulled back and opened his eyes letting their foreheads touch. A small smile was on his face as Aichi slowly opened his eyes realizing that he had stopped. "…How was that?" He murmured letting his hand untangle from the other boy's hair to hold onto the other's waist.

Aichi smiled looking into his eyes shyly. "It was wonderful and made me want more of you," He said. Both of their eyes widened at what he just said knowing what kind of kiss they just had and what kind of feelings were usually associated with it. "I-I…W-What I mean…you…I—"

The brunet inwardly chuckled a little at the smaller boy's flustered state. He smirked at the other boy as he used his hand that was by Aichi's waist to slowly pull up the other's turtleneck. "If you wanted more, you could just ask. I would be happy to oblige you."

Aichi opened his mouth about to respond to that when he felt Kai's hand on his bare stomach and squeaked instead. He noticed the brunet was waiting for a response and gulped nervously. "I-I-I…I mean I-I don't mind but um—"He shivered cutting himself off as Kai's hand started rubbing circles.

Kai's smirk remained on his face as Aichi seemed to melt under his touch. This was going to be fun. Aichi's head tilted to one side as he moaned at the touch. Seeing the blue haired boy's exposed neck, the brunet took the chance to use the hand that had been touching the other's face to pull down the other's turtleneck and reveal more of the other's skin. He leaned in pressing his lips to the other's neck causing Aichi to shiver once more. He moved up and down the other's neck kissing it over and over letting the kisses be as feather light and as slow as possible.

The blue haired boy shivered feeling the brunet's kisses on his neck while the brunet's hand was still rubbing circles on his bare stomach. Both of the touches were sensual to him and he felt embarrassed by the fact that he didn't want Kai to stop. Getting an (albeit embarrassing) idea, he unwrapped his arms from the brunet's body and lightly tried to push up the other's chest. Kai stopped what he was doing immediately and pulled back to look at him questioningly.

Aichi lightly pushed the other's chest again trying to get him off. Getting the hint, the brunet pulled away so that he was sitting on his knees. He gathered his courage like Kai had told him earlier to do and took off his turtleneck. The older boy's eyes widened as his eyes took in a now crimson faced shirtless Sendou Aichi. The sight was quite attractive to him and he could feel the temptation to leave many possessive bite marks on that creamy skin of the other's. The younger boy shyly looked at him and after letting his turtleneck fall to the ground, moved his hands to the collar of Kai's shirt. He lightly tugged there encouraging the other to move back on top of him and to continue his actions from before.

Leaning in and getting on top of Aichi once more, Kai moved his head to the other's neck and nuzzled the skin there. The smaller boy giggled at the soft and ticklish feel of the brunet's hair, wrapped his arms around the brunet and nuzzled him back. The older boy smiled a small smile at the other's giggle and nuzzle. He started to kiss the other's bare neck once more still going at a slow pace. Aichi moaned tilting his head to give the other boy more skin to touch as one of Kai's hands touched one of his nipples. A smirk replaced the small smile on the older boy's face as he bit down on Aichi's neck and started twisting the other's nipple with his hand.

The smaller boy cried out at the pain from being bit and the hand that was playing with his nipple. Kai's tongue shot out quickly licking the red bite mark that he left on the other's skin. Aichi moaned as Kai continued to suck and bite his neck in different places. The brunet's hand that had been playing with one of Aichi's nipples went over to his other nipple and started giving it the same attention he gave the other.

Aichi kept letting out moans as Kai continued sucking and biting his skin that used to be hidden by his turtleneck. The blue haired boy let out a strangled sounding gasp as the brunet moved his mouth to his free nipple and started sucking on it. Aichi unwrapped his arms to place his hands over his mouth as he started letting out louder cries the longer the brunet continued his actions. Kai let go of the nipple and moved his hands so that one of them was rubbing circles into Aichi's right shoulder and the other gently moved the smaller boy's hands away from his mouth.

"K-Kai-kun…" The blue haired boy managed to gasp out as the brunet turned his attention to his other nipple and started sucking on it as well. He let out another strangled sounding gasp wanting to cover his mouth but Kai's hand that was gripping his hands wouldn't let him. After Kai finished, he let go and moved so that he was looking down at the other boy once more. Aichi shivered at seeing the lust in the other's eyes.

"…What is it?" Kai murmured his eyes looking over the smaller boy's body that now had multiple red marks on his neck and chest.

"I-I…You— Aren't you hot?" Aichi berated himself for saying that. That wasn't what he meant to say. His eyes widened as Kai took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He squeaked at seeing the brunet's bare chest.

Kai smirked as he noticed the other boy looking at his body. "Anything else you want to say? Or can I continue?"

"I-I…I just think—"Aichi cut himself off as Kai as removed his belt and started to remove his blue pants. "W-Wait!" He managed to squeak out before the brunet made any more progress.

Kai paused in the middle of trying to take Aichi's pants off. Noticing the frightened look on the other boy's face, he quickly let go and moved back to his original position of looking down at him. He leaned in so that their foreheads touched watching as the smaller boy's frightened look disappeared and relief took its place. The brunet looked at Aichi guiltily. "…I'm sorry," He murmured.

The blue haired boy smiled softly at him making the other boy confused. "It is okay. I forgive you. I-I was okay with all of this—"He gestured to his neck and body. "—but any further than that, I-I can't. I'm sorry, Kai-kun. I trust you but…" His voice trailed off a frightened look coming back to his face.

"You don't need to apologize. It is my fault for going too fast. I'm sorry for scaring you," The brunet said softly. He pulled away and after sitting up on his knees slid over to the side of the bed and got up from the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

Aichi sat up and watched confused as Kai grabbed his turtleneck and tossed it to him. The turtleneck hit his face then fell down to his lap. As Aichi continued to watch, the brunet turned his back on him and picked up his shirt. His eyes widened finally understanding what was going on. He hurriedly got up from his spot and hugged the other boy from behind.

The brunet froze for a few moments then his head turned to look at the smaller boy behind him. Why was Aichi hugging him? He had scared him and didn't deserve the younger boy's kindness.

"Kai-kun. You did scare me. But wasn't it you who said that we are in this relationship together? Even if I'm scared to do it now, one day I won't be. And if I'm still scared when that day comes, I'll still let you do it because I trust you. That is why…don't sleep on the floor. Please sleep with me instead," Aichi said honestly.

Kai turned around and looked at him. "…Aichi," He murmured. He hugged Aichi back letting his face rest in the other's hair. He really didn't deserve the smaller boy's love. He didn't have any right to be possessive of him even if they were in a relationship together. But the thought of being alone or Aichi kissing somebody else that wasn't him was enough for him to keep trying despite the numerous mistakes he seemed to be making ever since they got together. He lifted his face to look at Aichi. The blue haired boy smiled warmly at him. "…Yeah. You win. I'll sleep with you. I promise I won't touch you if you don't want me to," Kai said looking serious.

The smaller boy's head tilted smiling up at him. "I don't mind if you touch me, Kai-kun. Wasn't it you who said I should do my best despite feeling embarrassed?"

The serious look disappeared and a small smile appeared on the brunet's face. He was unable to stop himself from smiling even if he knew he was supposed to be feeling bad still. "No, that was you."

Aichi's heart fluttered at the small smile on the other's face. "…I see. Well even now I'm doing my best. How am I doing?" He smiled sheepishly at him.

A smirk went onto Kai's face. "Pretty well. I'm surprised it didn't take you that long to imagine it. But you still have a long way to go to catch up to me."

Aichi pouted looking away from him. "P-Perverted touches don't count, Kai-kun," He murmured his face a crimson hue.

Kai inwardly chuckled lightly bumping the blue haired boy's forehead with his own. "…If you say so. Even if you don't count those, you still have a long way to go though." He was surprised and glad Aichi was trying to joke about what happened but didn't let it show on his face. Maybe it meant something?

The smaller boy's pout remained on his face as he looked back at the other boy. "I know. I'll do my best to touch you more."

"Don't push yourself though. I don't want you to touch me if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"It is okay. I won't. Simple touches don't make me feel uncomfortable. Y-You might have to wait a while if you want p-perverted touches from me though," Aichi murmured looking embarrassed.

The older boy had to admit that he was turned on by the thought of Aichi touching him in a perverted manner. But that didn't matter at the moment. He leaned in and kissed the other's forehead. Pulling back, he smiled a gentle smile at Aichi. "…It is okay. I'll accept any kind of touch you'll give me. We don't have to do that kind of stuff if it makes you uncomfortable. Take your time. If we ever do go all the way, I want you to be able to enjoy it."

"U-Un. I'm sure since it is Kai-kun, I'll enjoy it a lot when that day comes," The blue haired boy smiled happily.

Kai inhaled sharply looking at the other boy. Aichi wasn't allowed to look that adorable and say…_things _like that with that happy face of his. It just made him want the other boy more than ever. Those words did help the possessiveness that he was feeling though. He felt pleased that the other boy said it like that. "…I see. I'm sure I'll enjoy it since I'm doing it with you as well."

The smaller boy's face remained red as he nodded.

The brunet inwardly chuckled thinking that Aichi looked really adorable while blushing. He leaned in once more and nuzzled the blue haired boy's neck. "…Come on. Let's get ready for bed."

Aichi giggled at the other's action and nuzzled the brunet back. "Un, sounds good."

The blue haired boy went into the other's bathroom and after using the toilet, brushing his teeth and getting changed walked out. His face that had relatively turned back its normal color quickly turned red at the sight of a still shirtless Kai. Unable to stop himself in time, Aichi squeaked.

Kai turned around at the squeak noticing that Aichi was done. The blue haired boy now had a white and blue button up shirt and blue bed pants on. The older boy was now wearing black sleep pants. The brunet looked away hastily not wanting to get any temptations to unbutton the smaller boy's shirt and bite the skin that he had already bitten earlier. He knew he should apologize to the other boy for being rough and biting him a lot (and he knew it was wrong) but he didn't want to. Those marks (albeit he did it roughly) were proof that Aichi was _his_ and he didn't want to apologize for his possessive feelings for the other boy. As Aichi made his way over to where he placed his bag on the ground, the brunet looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. A smirk went onto his face as he could still see the multiple hickeys that he left on the other's skin.

Aichi straightened up after putting his things into his bag. His eyes unconsciously drifted back to stare at the brunet's bare chest. The smirk on the other's face didn't help matters as it just made Kai seem more attractive to him. Kai noticed his staring and kept the smirk on his face. "…Like what you see, Aichi? I don't usually sleep without a shirt on but if you like it so much, I'll give it a go."

The blue haired boy squeaked as he got caught staring. He looked away from the other boy feeling embarrassed. "I-I-I…I don't…Y-You…" He stuttered backing up a little. Aichi continued to back up as the brunet walked closer towards him. The smaller boy yelped as his feet hit the other's bed making him fall backwards onto it.

Seeing his chance, Kai quickly got on top of the other boy. "…You didn't answer my question. Or tell me what to do with my shirt," He said looking down at him. He kept his green eyes focused on Aichi's face knowing that if he looked anywhere else, he would be tempted to unbutton that shirt of his. He moaned inwardly. Why did Aichi have to look so good in a button up shirt? What was Aichi thinking wearing one for bed? Did he forget about what happened earlier? No doubt the smaller boy had no idea how he affected him.

The smaller boy squeaked once more as he made eye contact with the brunet. "I-I-I…I don't mind. I-I mean…um yeah," He murmured looking away from him.

"…I'll leave my shirt off then. Why don't you answer my question now?"

Aichi looked up at Kai his eyes drifting to look at the other's bare chest once more.

Kai smirked as the smaller boy's eyes kept looking. He actually knew the answer to his question already. He just wanted to hear Aichi say it out loud. "…Like what you see?" He asked again.

Aichi's face turned crimson at the question hastily tearing his eyes away to look up into the other's eyes. "U-Un. Y-Y-You are very a-a-attractive, K-Kai-kun," He murmured shyly.

The brunet's cheeks flushed a light pink at the compliment. Even though he knew the answer already, hearing Aichi say it out loud was different. Unable to stop himself anymore especially after getting called attractive by his boyfriend, Kai leaned in closer. One of his hands reached up to pull down the other's shirt just enough for him to suck on the skin near the smaller boy's collarbone. The smaller boy opened his mouth about to ask what he was doing when Kai started sucking on the spot making him tilt his head and moan instead.

The older boy sucked on that spot until it left a mark and before he could change his mind bit the mark with his teeth. Aichi moaned at the pain shivering as Kai started licking the mark he made. Getting an idea (and he was glad it involved unbuttoning that shirt that was driving him wild), Kai licked up and down his neck paying extra attention to the marks that he had left earlier on the other's skin. Aichi shivered at the feel of Kai's tongue on his skin. Kai's hand that was still holding the other's shirt down moved lower so that it could start unbuttoning that shirt of his.

Aichi's eyes widened as the brunet unbuttoned his shirt and moaned as Kai started licking his bare chest and neck. Once again, the brunet paid special attention to the marks that he left earlier on the other boy's skin. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around the brunet and tried to tug him back up. Amused by the other boy's pitiful try but deciding to follow along anyway, Kai smirked and got up looking at the other boy questioningly.

The smaller boy gulped nervously at the sight of the smirk. He gathered his courage, closed his eyes and kissed the other boy's lips. The brunet's eyes widened a little surprised that Aichi had been the one to start the kiss first. His eyes closed quickly and eagerly kissed the other boy back. The smaller boy pulled away a few moments later opening his eyes as he did so. The brunet was disappointed it was so short and accidentally let it show on his face. The smaller boy surprisingly giggled at the look on his face and kissed his lips once more.

Kai scowled as Aichi pulled back a few moments later. That kiss was really short as well. He knew he was being selfish wanting longer kisses from the other boy when Aichi was trying his best but these short and slow kisses that the other boy gave him was driving him wild. The smaller boy giggled nervously at seeing the scowl on his boyfriend's face and offered an apologetic smile.

The brunet frowned at the apologetic smile and decided that he should stop before he scared Aichi again. His hands buttoned up Aichi's shirt and moved so that he was lying beside Aichi on the bed. He turned his head to meet the other boy's eyes suddenly feeling tired all of a sudden. "…You aren't fair," He murmured.

The blue haired boy hesitantly moved closer his hands touching the brunet's chest. "What do you mean I'm not fair?" He asked confused.

Kai inwardly moaned as Aichi's hands touched his bare chest. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy bringing him in closer. Aichi let out a surprised gasp but obeyed and snuggled up to the brunet. It took him a while to remember that Aichi asked a question as he was too absorbed in the other's presence. He opened his eyes and looked at him. "…Never mind. Maybe one day, I'll tell you."

The blue haired boy pouted up at him. "That isn't fair. Why can't you tell me now?"

"…You are the one who is unfair. If you want an answer, then let's just say I'm protecting your innocence from getting dirtied by my thoughts."

Aichi's head tilted innocently showing off his neck once more to the brunet who closed his eyes not wanting to be tempted. "What does…Oh!" He let out a surprised gasp cheeks flushing red as he finally realized what the brunet was saying.

Kai nodded grimacing. "I'm sorry," He murmured.

"Why are you apologizing?" Aichi asked confused. "I-I already know you think those types of thoughts about me. I-It doesn't bother me." He looked away from the brunet who opened his eyes and looked down at him. "Y-You aren't the only one who thinks those types of thoughts. A-About you…I do as well," He murmured shyly.

Kai inwardly moaned again. Aichi's adorableness and admitting that out loud to him was turning him on. Resolving to have a long and icy cold shower in the morning, he leaned his head down resting his face in the other's (thankfully covered) shoulder. The younger boy's eyes widened at the other's action then smiled. The hands that were on the brunet's chest wrapped around the brunet's body as Aichi snuggled up to his boyfriend even more. Feeling tired, he closed his eyes and sighed comforted by the safe and warm feeling he got from the other boy.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then Kai slowly raised his head. "…Aichi," He murmured. His eyebrows furrowed as the other boy didn't reply after a few moments. He looked down confused only to see Aichi's deep and relaxed breathing indicating he was asleep. The brunet smiled wryly. For once, he had wanted to talk more with Aichi and make him forget about his tiredness. It figures the one time he wanted to try and talk to his boyfriend more, the other boy would fall asleep on him. Unwrapping one of his arms, Kai grabbed the sheet and blanket for his bed and covered both of them with it. Once he was done, he wrapped the arm back around Aichi and closed his eyes.

Knowing that Aichi couldn't hear him but wanting to say it regardless, Kai said; "I owe you my thanks for loving me. I owe you my thanks for continuing to love me the more you learn about me. Tomorrow, I'll do my best once again to be the boyfriend that you deserve. I can't guarantee that I won't make mistakes or that I won't hurt you but I'll do my best not to. Good night, Aichi."

As if he had heard Kai talk about him, Aichi smiled in his sleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **Glad I was on time for my friend's birthday. Hope you guys enjoyed this story as well. If you have time, please review. This is my first time writing this kind of thing (the French kiss, Aichi's feelings during the whole thing and Kai-kun getting turned on) so any kind of feedback will be appreciated. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
